


Temporarily Blind (and more)

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Iron Man - Freeform, Magic, Poor Peter Parker, Poor Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Scared Tony Stark, Temporarily Blind, Temporary Character Death, Worried Tony Stark, and more - Freeform, dad tony stark, no starker, tony stark is a dad, tw mentions of death, tw needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Peter goes blind. Not only that, but he’s dying.
Relationships: Peter Parker & May Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & May Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Peter spun and dodged the villain’s hit, aiming a web for the wall. He scrambled up and jumped on the man, prying the knife from his hands. 

“Hey, buddy! It’s not nice to play with knives! I think we learned that in kindergarten,” he shouted.

“I assume _you _did,” the man grunted, kicking Peter in the chest. “But I took a much more interesting course.”__

____

“Oh?” he gasped, staggering to his feet. “What would that be?” 

__

He smiled wickedly, his teeth sharp and pointed. “Magic.”

__

He stepped forward, his hands moving in a circular motion, a red light spinning between them. “I apologize, child. You don’t deserve this.”

__

Peter was engulfed in red. His chest felt heavy and the air left his lungs.

__

He crumpled to the ground, and everything went dark. 

__

~~~~~

__

Tony couldn’t describe the _terror _he felt when he found his kid lying on the ground in an empty alleyway, limp and still.__

_____ _

_“Peter!” _he cried, scrambling to him and falling to his knees. “Peter! Kiddo, wake up!” He frantically felt for a pulse. “Thank _god,” _he whispered, as steady thumps met his fingers.____

________ _ _ _ _

Carefully Tony pulled off his mask, stroking Peter’s cheek. “C’mon, Petey, wake up. You’re scaring me, kiddo. C’mon.” 

________ _ _ _ _

He pulled his kid onto his lap, cradling him against his chest. Worry flooded through him at how _pale _Peter looked. “Come on, sweetheart. It’s time to wake up now.”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter’s button nose scrunched up as Tony kissed it. He groaned slightly and blinked. “Miss’r Stark?” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony smiled comfortingly, relief flooding through him. “I’m right here, kiddo. You’re okay. It’s okay, Petey, can you open those big brown eyes for me? There you go, baby.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. “Where are you?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony frowned. “I’m right here, _mimmo. _I’m here.”__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter’s eyes searched blankly for him, and Tony had a moment of heart-wrenching fear. “Why’s it so dark?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He stared at his kid, horror flooding through him. “Petey? Kiddo, can you see this?” He put his hand directly in front of his face. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“See what, Mr. Stark?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony cradled Peter close, watching anxiously as Cho performed various tests. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He _hated _the blank look in his eyes.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter looked up where he judged Tony’s head was. “Mr. Stark? A-am I blind?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He kissed his soft curls firmly, squeezing him tight. “It looks like it, Petey.” They both stiffened. “But it’s okay, kiddo. I _promise _I will fix this. I swear.”__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter bit his trembling lip. “I-I can’t see,” he choked. “Mr. Stark I can’t see!”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He wrapped his arms tighter around him. “I know sweetheart. I know. I’ll fix this,  
_il mio piccolo bambino. _I _promise _I will fix this.”____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He helped Peter lie down on the hospital bed, grasping his hand and playing with his curls, hoping to comfort him. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter was _trembling._

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony sat on the bed and gently lifted Peter to his lap. The boy wrapped his arms around his waist, sobbing. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Shh, _Petey, it’s okay. It’s okay. I _will _fix this. I’ll figure this out, baby, I will. I promise,” he comforted.____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No- no, how can you promise?” Peter choked. “I-It was magic! You c-can’t fix it!”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shh, sweetheart, please don’t worry. I know you’re scared, it’s okay. I know.” Tony smoothed his hair. “I will fix this. Whatever I have to do, I will. You’ll be okay, Petey.” 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The boy sniffed, his face pressed into Tony’s stomach. “It’s so _dark.” ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

May rushed to the medbay, where Peter, asleep, was curled in Tony’s lap. Tony was deep in thought, dark worry lines creasing his face, rubbing his thumb along Peter’s cheekbone. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tony? What’s going on? Is Pete okay?” 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He looked up. “God, May. He- he can’t see. He’s _fucking blind.” _He rested his chin on his other hand. “Lord.”__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

May looked at him in shock. “Oh god. Oh my _god. _Tony, how did this happen?! Can you fix it?!”__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know, but I have to. Peter- I can’t- _god. _I’ll fix it. Lord, he’s so _scared. _So fucking scared.”____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What the hell happened to him? How can we fix it?” 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I didn’t ask him. He was so scared- I’m scared too, I don’t even-” Tony took a deep breath. “He said something about magic.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

May smoothed Peter’s bangs from his face. “Why am I not surprised?”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter clutched his hand tightly. “Mr. Stark, are you sure I h-have to?”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Helen took a cotton swab and cleaned the crook of his elbow. Peter flinched.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony sighed. “I’m sorry, kiddo. We need to figure out what’s going on.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The boy leaned against him, eyes staring straight ahead, seeing nothing. “But…”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony kissed his curls. “I _know, _sweet Pete. I know. But we need to fix this.”__

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter buried his face in his chest as he heard Cho pick up the needle. Tony cupped the back of his head. 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“This might pinch a little,” she said. 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His blood was drawn without more than a few whimpers. Tony ignored the way each cry pierced his heart and tried to comfort his kid. When Cho was done, he handed Peter, who was quite pale, a capri-sun.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You feeling okay, baby?” 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“‘M okay,” he whispered. “Just… give me a sec’.”

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He couldn’t stand the way Peter flinched at every sound, trying to pinpoint it. Tony gently helped him down and guided his kid to the couch. He walked slowly, a hand out to feel, sliding his feet on the ground. 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They settled on the couch, Peter leaning against him. Tony wrapped his strong arms around him, wishing desperately that he could fix this. 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mr. Stark, it’s _okay.”_

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sighed. “Oh kiddo. Don’t worry about me.”

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He shrugged. “You feel guilty. I can tell.” 

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony ran a hand through his curls. “I’m _fine, kiddo. _You’re _the one we should be worrying about.”___

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And worry he did. 

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony sat awake in bed for _hours, _trying to think.__

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Around 2am, his phone rang. 

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was Helen.

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tony! You need to get here, now.”

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He was bolting through the door before she finished the sentence. 

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“W-what the fuck do you _mean he’s dying?!” _he cried. “No! _No, _no, nonononono. No.”____

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m sorry, Tony,” she said. “Whatever happened- the _magic, _it’s in his blood. It’s draining his energy. We don’t have much time.”__

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony gaped at her. 

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_No_

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

No

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Nonononono ___

__

_________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The man hit the ground with a thundering crash.

__

_________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__


	2. Chapter 2

“Tones! Wake up, man!”

He came to with a gasp. “Rh-rhodey! No, no, _nonono, Peter- Peter, _I-I need to save him- I _need _him- gotta get to Peter, _please- please, I can’t lose him-” _______

______“Whoa, Tony! Calm down, what do you mean? Peter’s okay, man, you’re _not _gonna lose him.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“N-no, _no, _Peter, Rhodey I need to find Peter- I need to save him, Rhodey, _please.” _Tony staggered to his feet._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________No no no _please _not his baby ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Rhodey and Cho watch worriedly as Tony raced from the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What the hell happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Peter’s dying,” Cho said bluntly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“What?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Tony sprinted to his kid, throwing open the door to his bedroom. _“Peter!” _He pulled the half-asleep boy into his lap. “Oh _god, oh my god, Peter, _no, _nononono, _I can’t lose you _please. Please, I- I can’t, I need you- please-” ___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Mr. Stark!” Peter cut him off. “Mr. Stark, it’s _okay! _Don’t worry, I’m here, I’m fine, you’re not gonna lose me. It’s okay. It’s okay, Mr. Stark.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________But it wasn’t okay_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Oh god, Peter was _dying__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________His baby was fucking _dying__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Tony squeezed him tight, choking on a sob. Peter hugged him back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Mr. Stark, what’s wrong?” he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“P-Peter- god, _no, no, _I got you sweetheart, I’m _not _losing you. I can’t, I _can’t.” _________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Mr. Stark, take a deep breath!” Peter instructed. “It’s okay. You won’t lose me, I’m right here. Don’t cry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Tony pressed a firm kiss to his curls, cradling him close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________He would _not _let go___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________He wouldn’t let anyone take his kid ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________He was dying, Cho explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Tony shook his head frantically, rocking Peter back and forth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________No, it wasn’t possible ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Peter leaned into his touch, whispering a soft “Oh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He kissed Peter’s cheek. “L-listen to me, kiddo,” he choked. “I will _not _let you go. Ever. You’re gonna be okay. I’ll fix this. _I won’t let you go.”____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Tears dampened his sweatshirt. _“Shh, _baby, don’t cry. I won’t let anything happen to you. It’s okay, you’re _okay, _Petey.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Peter sniffed, squeezing Tony’s torso so hard he could barely breathe. “I’m scared.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Tony cupped his cheek, looking into his blank eyes. “I know baby. I know, I know. But I won’t anything happen, okay? You’re gonna be okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________God, he was _terrified.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Peter flinched violently when May, Clint and Nat burst through the door. Tony glared at them furiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“Peter- oh _god, _honey, _no,” _May whispered. “Oh Lord.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________“May!” Peter said, looking in her general direction. “May, it’s _okay. _I’m gonna be fine.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________“Oh honey.” She pulled him into a tight hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Tony wiped the tears stains from his face and smoothed Peter’s hair. “We’re gonna be okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Natasha stepped forward, eyes worried. “маленького паучка? You better be okay. Or no more chocolate pudding.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Peter grinned at her. “I won’t, мама паук. Don’t w-worry-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Tony lunged forward as Peter fell to his knees, coughing heavily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________“Peter- Peter, _kiddo, _whoa-” ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________He gasped as Peter went limp in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Peter opened his eyes. 

_Nothing_

_So dark…._

_He didn’t like it_

_There were voices everywhere, people running, loud footsteps. ___

__There was a familiar voice above him. He didn’t understand the words, but the voice was frantic and _terrified.__ _

___Talking talking talking_ _ _

___He sounded so scared_ _ _

___Peter didn’t want to scare…_ _ _

___Scare? Did he scare someone?_ _ _

___Was it Halloween? ____ _

_____Oh right… Dad. Dad was scared._ _ _ _ _

_____Peter didn’t want to scare Dad_ _ _ _ _

_____But he was so tired_ _ _ _ _

_____He wanted to sleep_ _ _ _ _

_____Just for a minute, right? Then he’d wake up and Dad wouldn’t be scared anymore_ _ _ _ _

_____Just for a minute ____ _ _ _

______~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Beep_ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______Beep_ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______Beep_ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______Beep…_ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______Haha, beep_ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______That’s… a funny word_ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rhymes with sleep_ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______He wanted to sleep_ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______So tired…_ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______Beep_ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______Beep_ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______._ _ _ _ _ _

______Beep_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Tony… what should we do?” May whispered. She looked to Peter, who lay limp and still, wires and monitors covering his skin. “He- he doesn’t have much time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a quiet sob. Tony clutched Peter’s cold hand in his, tears falling to the mattress._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Helen said he’s stable, but that’s all she can do. She can’t work with this… magic,” May continued, wringing her hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony bolted to his feet suddenly, his chair tipping backwards. _“Strange!” _he cried. “We need to call him, now!” He wiped the tears from his face.___ _ _ _ _ _

_________Peter had to be okay_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________(He would die without his kid) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stephen frowned in concentration, his hands hovering over Peter’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why didn’t you call me earlier? His life source is draining, Stark. We’re lucky I got here in time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony hadn’t taken his eyes off Peter. “I- Strange, _please. Please, _fix this. I’ll do _anything, please.” _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stephen nodded. “I’ll do my best. I need you both to get out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________May nearly had to drag Tony away from Peter. They watched, hearts pounding, as Stephen leaned over their kid, a bright purple glowing swirling between his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And then the heart monitor flat-lined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

_May nearly had to drag Tony away from Peter. They watched, hearts pounding, as Stephen leaned over their kid, a bright purple glowing swirling between his hands._

__

And then the heart monitor flat-lined. __

____

~~~~~

____

Tony _screamed. ___

______ _ _

And then he was there, he was ripping Strange away from his kid, his Peter, and _nonono this couldn’t be happening. ___

________ _ _ _ _

He was screaming he was _screaming _but he couldn't hear because _Peter wasn’t waking up. _____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**“No, nononono, Peter!”**

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Stark, stop! You’re killing him!” Stephen rushed forward. “Back away!”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No!” _Tony screamed frantically, cupping Peter’s face in his hands. _“No, no, Peter, no! Give him back! Bring him back! Please, pleasepleaseplease no!” _____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tony, stop! You’re confusing his spirit!” He made to grab Tony’s arm.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Give him back! Fix him! Bring him back!” ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony threw him off with a murderous rage. Tears were pouring down his face and sobs choked out of his throat. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter lay still, the heart monitor still flatlining. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony was _screaming screaming screaming _and begging and trying to hold Peter and wake him up, but-__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stephen spun around, and Tony was hit with a gentle purple light.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He couldn’t move, couldn’t make a sound, _couldn’t get to Peter. ___

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And he could only watch, his chest tearing apart and tears streaming from his eyes.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_NONONONONO_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

No no no not Peter not his baby 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

PeterPeterPeter wake up! __

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s up to him,” Stephen muttered. “He has to choose.” 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony fought to escape ferociously, he needed to get to Peter and wake him up, but he was paralyzed. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Please not him, please_

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He needed Peter he would die without his kid

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nonono Peter _wake up!_

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Inside he was screaming and burning with panic and terror, and he couldn’t do anything. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He needed to save his baby but he _couldn’t move__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Strange was focused on Peter, kneeling at his side, his hand on his pulse. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He looked up, sorrow crossing his face. “Stark- I’m so sorry, we lost him-”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**NO!** ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And then Peter gasped and twitched, and opened his eyes.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“M-mr. Stark! I can see! Mr. Stark, I can see- Mr. Stark?” he cried. “Mr. Stark- Mr. Stark, are you okay? What happened?!”

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stephen blinked, then smiled and freed Tony. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He fell to his knees and scrambled to Peter, sobbing. _“Ohmygod.” _He hugged Peter to his chest, crying, wrapping his arms around him and he knew he would never let go.__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Peter, Peter, Peter, oh god. Il mio piccolo bambino, il mio prezioso bambino, Oh mio Dio, ti ho preso, sei al sicuro. Non ti lascerò mai andare. Mai. Oh, il mio bambino. Il mio piccolo _bambino.”__

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tears splattered across Peter’s hair and shoulders, his face pressed into Tony’s sweatshirt. “’S okay. Don’t worry, Mr. Stark! I’m here, it’s okay! Please don’t cry!”

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man just clutched him tighter, murmuring his name over and over. _“I love you. I love you. I love you _so much.”__

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I love you too, Mr. Stark!” said Peter’s muffled voice. “But I can’t really breathe.”

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony’s arms loosened slightly, though his cries didn’t cease. “You scared me so _much. I was so scared. Oh _Peter.”__

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s okay,” he repeated. “Look at me! I’m _okay.” ___

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony’s wrecked, tear-stained, pain-stricken face gazed reverently at him. He gave a small sob, then attacked Peter’s face with kisses, pressing his lips to his forehead, tiny button nose, soft baby cheeks, his eyelids. 

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was a sharp shout from the doorway, and then May was there, crying, her arms around them both. “Oh _Lordy. _Honey, you’ve gotta stop scaring me like that. And Tony.” She sniffed, kissing his forehead. “You _know _he’s got a weak heart.”____

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry.”

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony gave a wet chuckle. 

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This was something he would _never _recover from.__

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But he would _never _let Peter go again.__

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
